The Forgotten, the Queen, and the Fallen Angel
by GDreamwriter
Summary: After being unintentionally ignored by almost everyone in Fairy Tail, Lucy leaves the guild. Three years later, she is back. Doranbolt, new head of the council, asks her to infiltrate Zeref by forming a dark guild. She forms a group of some of the strongest wizards in Fiore, (All My OCs) including Acnologia. Watch her infiltrate the strongest guild to date. Title change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all, GDream here ready to start of the fall with a fanfic that I have been thinking of writing for a while now. It is a spin off of your classic "Lucy leaves the guild and becomes stronger." I could go on and on about how my story is different from the others and blah, blah-bla-blah. But I will just sum up the main points, Lucy does not leave because people think she is weak, and she becomes queen of the dragon world, and is asked by the magic council to create a dark guild to infiltrate Zeref's circle. So, read, review, enjoy!**

 **With love,**

 **GDream**

 **PS. I do not own Fairy Tail because if I did, people would actually get together and Lucy would be badass powerful.**

* * *

Dear Mom,

It all started back when I was a member of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail. What a rowdy guild. Before I met them I was just some rich princess living in a mansion. It sucked. Now I know what you are thinking. How does being rich suck? Well, when your father acts like a douche when your mother dies and treats you like crap. So I ran away. But this story isn't about me and my father. This story is how I came to find my Nakama, as I have come to call them.

It all started when I came to the port town of Hargeon. I was at the magic shop looking for keys to buy. I have to admit, I was rather disappointed by the lack of magic items there. When I complained about it to the owner, he told me that only ten percent of the people in Hargeon were mages. He tried to sell me some other stuff but I really wasn't paying attention. I ask him if he had any celestial keys and he went to the back of the store, came back and presented me with three silver keys. My eyes found the Nikora key, and immediately knew that I wanted it. But that old geezer asked for 20,000J. WTF! That was, like, 10,000J more than I would normally pay! So I did what any normal girl would do when she was hard for cash, I shook some tush and showed some boob. But the geezer only took off a 1,000 jewel! The nerve!

Storming down main street (kicking down signs along the way), I heard from some girls that the Salamander was there. Naturally, I got excited. I mean come on. Who wouldn't get excited about being able to see the legendary Salamander. The first guy was a complete fake. He tried to lure me in with love magic. I almost fell for it too. But then, a pink haired young man and blue cat ran into him and broke the spell that was on me. The salamander offers the pink haired teen an autograph which he turned down, and was immediately attacked by a swarm of women. Salamander left on a carpet of flames, inviting everyone to his yatch for a party. I walk up to the pink haired boy and cat, thanking them for saving me and inviting them to lunch.

If I knew the pink haired kid, named Natsu Dragneel, ate like a freight train, I wouldn't have bothered. I spend 5,000 J on this kid, just feeding him. AND, to make it worse, when I went to leave, he and his cat, Happy (who names a cat after a friggin' emotion?!), bowed down to me and thanked me for the meal. He TOTALLY embarrassed me and then he tried to offer me the autograph of the Salamander that I didn't want.

I go to the park and sit on the bench, reading Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, when I was interrupted by the jerk: Salamander. He "convinces me" that he is the real Salamander and that he will "help me" get into Fairy Tail. Yeah right! But I go along with it and bada bing, bada boom I'm at the ship and Salamander is trying to feed me a drink. It had a sleep potion in it and I wasn't stupid enough to drink it, so I confronted him. Long story short, he threw my keys into the ocean, and his minions and he were trying to add me to his collection of slaves. Then the pink haired teen arrives and his cat takes me away. But not before I see the teen fall over with motion sickness! How lame!

To wrap up the next chain of events, the teen, well, he was the real Salamander and he was not only a Fairy Tail wizard, but also a mage of the lost magic of dragon slaying. After destroying the port of Hargeon, he grabbed my hand and began to drag me towards the edge of town. When I asked were he was taking me, he replied by saying "you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Well come on! Let's go!" I should have taken the whole string of events that just happened as a sign- I would fall completely in love with the pink haired fire dragon slayer know as Natsu Dragneel the "Salamander."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Morning Mina!" I shouted as I slammed the door open with my usual vigor.

"Morning Lucy/Miss Lucy/Love Rival/Bunny Girl/Blondie." Came the call of seven people who still acknowledged my existence. Not counting Lisanna or the exceeds. It had been like this ever since the end of Tartarus, when everyone had time to celebrate the return of Lisanna. This was month three of everyone ignoring me. Not even Master acknowledged my presence.

"Hey Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" I asked Mira as she worked behind the counter. Mirajane didn't notice me as she kept cleaning the glasses.

"Mira?" I asked a little more loudly.

"..." Nothing. She didn't even notice me. I let out a sigh as I went to join the others at the table.

"Don't worry about it Bunny Girl." Gajeel slung his arm around me in his own of way of trying to be comforting, "That demon gets so absorbed in things that she become oblivious to the world around her. It has nothing to do with you. Gihi." He gave me his signature laugh and I smiled lightly.

"As much as I would hate to admit it, Gajeel has a point." Carla said in her usual haughty air, "Pay no mind to these idiots. They get so wrapped up in what they are doing that they don't even notice the things going on around them. You take so many job requests with the people at the center of this madness. Surely you know what they are like." Even though Carla was insulting everyone at the table, I could tell her heart was in the right place.

"Carla." Wendy winced, "You know you're also insulting everyone at this table also, right?"

"It's okay Wendy." I told her, "Carla means well, right Carla?" I asked the white exceed and she nodded.

"That's right." Laxus backed me up as he pulled me onto his lap, "Don't worry Lucy. If you ever get tired to those solo missions, you can always join the Thunder God Tribe." He offered up front and I had to tilt my head backwards in order to get a good look at him.

"Thank you Laxus-nii, but I think I would still prefer to be apart of Team Natsu, even if it's no longer official." I thanked him for his offer and continued to sit in his lap. I thought nothing of it because Laxus, Gajeel, and Bickslow had insisted on becoming my honorary brothers about two and a half months ago. As their little sister, I kept them in line and gave them advice about how to date slash ask women out. In return, they protected me from perverts and the like. But at the same time, they knew when they shouldn't protect me. It was a nice balance.

"He knows that Miss Lucy." Freed jumped in on the conversation, "But all the same, the offer is still on the table if you ever change your mind. You already know that all of the members have no objections." Bickslow and Evergreen nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just think about it Blondie. We could use a strong celestial wizard. Plus when you put your and Freed's minds together, nothing is impossible for the two of you."

"And we could use another girl on the team. Going on missions with just three other guys is no fun at all." Evergreen reached out and gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you Ever, Bickslow-nii. I'll think about it, but like I said to Laxus-nii, I want to be apart of Team Natsu, even if it isn't official. Now." I gave my hands only a light clap because I had three pairs of sensitive ears at the table, "Let's change the subject."

"To what Lucy?" Lisanna asked as she came to join us. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a brief second when she saw me on Laxus-nii's lap but it smoothed out as she sat down.

"Lisanna." I called a greeting to her softly, so that the rest of the guild wouldn't overhear, "You finally got away, huh?"

"Yeah. I know I came back from the "dead" and all but they're taking everything out of proportion." Lisanna sweatdropped as she put air quotes over the word dead.

"Yeah." I chuckled, "You technically came back seven years ago. Enough is enough already, right?"

"Exactly. Finally someone gets it." She threw her hands up in the air in fake exasperation.

"Life as a Celeb must be tough, right babe?" Bickslow-nii pulled Lisanna onto his lap and gave the back of her neck a gentle kiss. I laughed inwardly at how red she got.

"So I see you finally have the balls to go public Spirit Freak. I thought you were afraid of Mira catching you." Gajeel gihi-ed.

"Mira? We've been dating since before Lis 'died.' I should buck up and tell her." Bickslow defended himself.

"Tell me Bickslow-nii." I said with mock carefulness in my voice, "Do you know that dating a minor before she turns sixteen is statutory rape. You may not have had sex with her but, you are six years older than she is. Mira knows the laws of Fiore, so try getting past her." I gave his arm a pat as the color drained from his face. Yes, we could all see his face. He stopped wearing his helmet around us.

"I know I can talk to Elfman, he listens to me. But if Mira finds out, you're screwed." Evergreen jumped in.

"I don't think that even I could say anything against that." Lisanna said as she leaned against Bickslow's chest.

"Now lets back track to what I said earlier. I had a great topic change." I turned my head to a blue haired water mage who hand remained silent up till now.

"Juvia. How are things going for you and Gray?" I smirked smugly as I watched Juvia's face become a bright red in a matter of seconds.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about Juvia's love life." Juvia protested. She looked up to find the rest of us smirking down at her and she shivered.

"Gray-sama was nice to Juvia before Tartarus. However, since then he has been distant Juvia." Juvia hung her head. I felt my heart go out for her and I squirmed off of Laxus's lap before giving her a hug.

"If he is going to be like that Juvia, then he doesn't deserve you." I stated firmly.

"But Juvia loves Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't think she could ever move on from Gray-sama." A tear slipped out of Juvia's eye.

"And you may not ever. Just like me and Natsu." I sighed sadly while my brothers growled at the mention of his name and my heart break, "A part of me will always be in love with him. But I have to accept the fact that he doesn't love me back. If he did love me then he wouldn't have forgotten about me. If I believe that one day he will love me, then I will only be hurting myself. I have to learn to love someone who truly loves me."

"Juvia isn't sure." She looked doubtfully at me.

"At least give it some thought." I smiled at her.

"Juvia will. Thank you Love Rival." She said her nickname for me with a teasing voice.

"Juvia! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Love Rival?!" I mock shouted. Everyone at my table started laughing loudly. This unfortunately caught the attention of Team Natsu and they came plowing towards us. For a second, I thought maybe they remembered me and I felt happiness spread threw me for the first time in months. But the happiness was short lived when the three of them knocked me out of the way and grabbed Lisanna by the wrist. I heard Bickslow, Laxus, and Gajeel growl at them, but I shook my head and they grew quiet.

"There you are Lisanna. We've been looking for you. Team Natsu is doing a mission so come on." Natsu grinned happily as he dragged her out of the guild. They didn't even stop the tell me to come along. My heart felt like it had been broken into a million pieces as I came to realise that they had completely forgotten that I ever existed.

"Good luck Team Natsu!" Mira called after them. Everyone else in the guild wished them good luck as the team ran out. Again, my heart broke because now the guild no longer knew of my existence. If they did, they would wonder why I wasn't with them. After a minute, I stood up and began to walk to the guild entrance, my bangs covering my face. I was almost there when I stopped and turned around. I walked back to the table and began to shuffle through my purse. After a minute, I pulled out a paper manuscript and handed it to Gajeel.

"This is the newest chapter of my story. Make sure Levy reads it okay?" I spoke quietly as I tried to stop the tears from falling, my bangs covering the tears that began to form in my eyes. Gajeel nodded as he looked at me then he pulled me into a hug.

"Stay strong Lucy." He whispered in my ear. I froze for a second in surprise when I heard him use my real name.

"I will." I whispered back before walking towards the door, "Bye Mina!" I waved at my friends.

"Bye Lucy!" My friends called. I closed the door carefully and as soon as it shut, allowed the tears to flow down my face. Running as fast as I could, I sprinted home with tears blurring my vision. I payed no attention to where I was running until I tripped over something. As soon as my body hit the ground, sobs shook through my body. I couldn't stop crying. Not even when the ground started to shake and a shadow loomed over me.

"What's wrong kid?" A deep voice asked. I stopped crying and looked at who spoke to me. My eyes started level and began to travel upwards until they landed on a giant black dragon face. Acnologia. I reached for my keys and grabbed two at random. My feet took a defensive position. Believe it or not, two keys was nothing for me. Since Team Natsu didn't take a lot of missions after Tartarus, I did a lot of solo missions. Every day I went out on two to three missions, only to return the next. I could summon four spirits at a time effortlessly. Laxus and I sometimes went on S-Class missions together. But I did all of the work while he watched. He only went along so I could legally go without being punished. Not that Master would care. He had even forgotten about me long ago. The only person of high authority who still knew of my existence was Laxus. And Gildarts... when he bothered to hang around. But none of that mattered, defending myself against the most vicious dragon in the world was what mattered.

"What is with the sudden ferociousness about? I just asked if you were okay." Acnologia huffed.

"You destroyed Tenrou Island!" I screamed at him.

"Geez, you blast one island into oblivion and suddenly everybody's up in arm." I could almost picture Acnologia throwing his arms up in exasperation, if he were human.

"And sided with Tartarus." I deadpanned.

"Whatever. The point is I smelled your tears and just wanted to know if you were okay." At the mention of my tears, I felt new ones start to form and before I knew it, they were falling on the ground.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, really." Acnologia panicked. I heard a shimmering sound but I couldn't see anything because my eyes were shut tight. Then I felt two strong arms grab me and start to shake me madly, "Hey stop crying, I said I was sorry, 'kay? Please stop crying." I opened my eyes to see a handsome young man of about twenty looking at me with fear in his silver eyes. He looked tall from the way he was crouched in front of me, and his hair was was long and shaggy, reaching the middle of his neck. Judging by the way his muscular chest was peeking through his white collared tank, he was very fit. Over his tank was a leather black trench coat that buckled in the middle with silver buckles, and blue flames decorating the inside and out of the collar and ran along were the zipper would be on his coat, if he had a zipper, flared out again and wrap itself around the base of his jacket. His pants, like the rest of his outfit, was black. I was so busy memorizing the human version of what must be Acnologia that I didn't notice that I was no longer crying.

"Thank Layla! I'm not good with crying girls." I could see Acnologia visually relax, but that was not what caught my attention. He had mentioned my mother's name. How would he know my mother's name? Is it just a coincidence? Layla isn't exactly a common name... so how? And if she was my mom... why didn't she tell me about this? I always wondered why the dragons' disappearance was on the same day as my mother's death, but I just brushed it off as a coincidence.

"Why did you say my mother's name?" I asked him hesitantly and watched his head snap around to look at me. Funny. I don't remember him looking away.

"What are you talking about? Layla's daughter died fourteen years ago. You can't be her daughter." Acnologia squeezed his hands tighter around my arms. I looked him in the eyes for a second and saw anger, disbelief, and... guilt? I quickly averted my eyes from his burning stare and looked at the ground.

"You're right. My mom was a celestial wizard named Layla Heartfilia. My mom wasn't a dragon queen." I spoke quietly.

"Layla Heartfilia was the name of our queen. Whenever I was in her presence she had rainbow hair, the color of every element, and blue eyes. Before she died, she placed her only child, Lucy, in my care. Three months after Layla's death, Lucy died in an accident. I failed my duty and my grief caused me to go rogue." Acnologia whispered darkly as he spoke, "That's why," He lifted my chin with his index finger and brought my face level to his, his eyes showed an anger unlike any other, "You can't be Lucy. You can't be the girl I failed to protect from Zeref. So don't lie to me. Tell me who you really are and I will show mercy." Acnologia tightened his grip on my arms even further.

I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain that shot up and down my arms. Just then I heard the shimmering sound that I have come to know as my spirits forcing their gates open.

"Release Miss Lucy, Acnologia." I heard Capricorn's voice full of authority.

"Capricorn!" Acnologia gasped and he loosened his killer grip on me, "If you're here than that must mean..." The dragon turned to look at me before looking back at the goat butler.

"Indeed, this really is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of her majesty, Queen Layla."

"But you told me that she died! That Zeref killed her." Acnologia accused.

"I was following Layla's direct orders. She knew once she died, Zeref would lose no time in killing Lucy. She also knew how close you were to Lucy and that you would go rogue if anything happened to her. If you went rogue, then Zeref would think her dead, and stop hunting her. All of this was done to protect the future queen."

"So all that rage... all the people I killed in my self anger... all of it was fake?" Acnologia growled angrily, "So you and Layla just used me?!"

"Not at all. Layla fully expected you to protect Lucy. But not until she was ready to be revealed as the next queen."

"Excuse me." I said as I drew their attention back to me for the first time in at least five minutes, "I'm a little confused. Am I a dragon princess, or whatever, or not?"

"Yes, you are a princess. So that means we must train you at once." Acnologia dragged me to my feet and began to pull me through the forest.

"Wait! I can't leave NOW! I have to give the landlady my notice. And I have to pack. And write letters to my friends explaining everything." I protested and I struggled against his strong grip.

"I will send someone to gather your things and you can write your letters from the realm." He dismissed my protests.

"Acnologia, I am going back to my apartment. NOW!" I dug my heels in the dirt and looked at him. I would have crossed my arms over my chest if I could.

"Fine!" Acnologia heaved a sigh before turning around, "We'll go back to the apartment." I detected a small whine in his voice but I didn't press it. Instead I followed him out of the woods before leading him to my apartment.

Once there, I led him up to the second story and unlocked the door before heading in. I handed him and envelope with 300,000 J and a quick note explaining my sudden and unplanned notice. I walked into a closet and dragged out a suitcase. I opened it and started to throw all of my stuff in it. After a minute, I called out Virgo and asked her to store all of my furniture in the spirit realm which she agreed. Then I sat down on the floor with a pen, sheets of paper, and something to write on. First one would be addressed to the guild. I didn't bother to filter my emotions as I wrote and it wasn't long before I was crying.

I finished my letters and put each one in a different envelope and wrote the names of who the letters were addressed to. I stared at the envelopes in my hands for a while, searching them. Almost like I was expecting the people who had neglected me to jump out of the letters and shout 'April Fools' or something. Something to tell me that they hadn't forgotten me. But these were letters, not people. It would be stupid of me to believe that could ever happen. Slowly, I reached for one of my keys off my belt. Capricorn. I opened his gate and in a second he had materialized in front of me.

"Yes Miss Lucy?" He asked.

"Could you give these to Laxus please? And tell him not to open any of them until someone from outside the group notices my absence. You can have him read this one to the group. It is a universal group letter. Also, tell him not to inform anyone other than the group of my disappearance, even Mas-Makarov. I want everyone to notice on their own, even if it takes years."

"As you wish, Lucy." Capricorn bowed and I handed him the letters. I held fast for a second as Capricorn tried to take them from me. However, when I wondered why I didn't want to give them to him, I let go. He disappeared in a poof and I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Lucy." Acnologia said my name and I turned to see him holding my suitcase on his shoulder. He gave me a small smile and a nod. I nodded back as I sniffled slightly and wiped the forming tears from my eyes. Then I followed him out of the apartment, closing the the door behind me without looking back.

* * *

 **Laxus's POV**

I hope Lucy's okay. The way that Team Natsu just plowed through her to get to Lisanna was heartbreaking. She's my nee-chan, and I hate to see her get hurt. Maybe I should stop by her apartment and see if she's okay. I should probably not go through the window, don't want to give her false hope that it's Natsu or her old gang.

Oh Lucy. You should really give those guys up already. I don't know how many nights of shushing you to sleep Bickslow, Gajeel, and I have left in us. Why can't you just let us make you happy? You don't need people like Team Natsu who will abandon you, you need us, your real nakama and brothers.

Hmm? Am I at her house already? And looks like I'm not the only one coming over here to check up on her. Gajeel and Bickslow are here too.

"Hey Bicks', Metalhead." I raised my hand in greeting. Bickslow returned it while Gajeel just nodded, "You here to check up on Luce too?" I asked.

"Yeah. Blondie looked like she had it rough today." Bickslow said will Gajeel nodded, his gaze fixated on Lucy's second story window.

"Whatcha lookin' at Gajeel?" Bickslow asked while Gajeel looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Smell anything different?" Gajeel asked me in a low voice and I started to sniff the air before my eyes widened in recognition.

"No." I breathed and Gajeel muttered a 'yup'.

"What is it Laxus?" Bickslow asked but I wasn't listening. Instead Gajeel and I burst into the building and ran up the flight of stairs.

"Laxus. Gajeel." Bickslow called after us in protest. I wasted no time in kicking down the door and was greeted by a grey and gloomy silence. The whole place was bare, minus the kitchen that was still fully furnished. Even the wallpaper had been stripped, leaving the walls an ugly white.

"Dude." Bickslow breathed as he joined us. I looked over at Gajeel and for once, the Iron Dragon Slayer had both shock and sadness written across his face.

"She's gone. Lucy's gone." Gajeel said and I watched as a shadow began to form over his eyes and a lone tear slid down his cheek. Just then a shimmering sound was heard behind us and we all turned to see Capricorn, Lucy's butler goat spirit, appear out of a golden glow.

"Capricorn." Bickslow said, "Where's Lucy?"

"I cannot tell you." Capricorn informed us and I felt several tick marks appear at the side of my head, "However," the tick marks slowly began to disappear, "I was instructed to give you these." Capricorn handed me fourteen sealed envelopes with the names Fairy Tail, Levy, Master Makarov, Gildarts, Team Natsu, Gajeel, me, Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, and the Exceeds. "And to tell you to not open any of them other that this one until someone outside of your group notices her disappearance, even Master Makarov." I nodded my head slowly as I read the address of the fifteenth envelope: To My Nakama.

"Thank you Capricorn." I said as a lump formed in my throat.

"Your welcome. I should be going now." Capricorn began to shimmer as he disappeared with a poof.

For the longest time, the three of us would stare at the letter and then at each other before staring at the letter again. Finally I ripped open the seal and took out the letter. I cleared my throat and began to read:

 _Dear Friends,_

 _Thank you for being the ones who remembered me. Don't worry about me. I'm actually doing fine. Turns out that before my mother married my father and moved to the Heartfilia Estate with him, she was actually a queen somewhere else. Today, an old friend of hers introduced himself to me and offered to take me back to my Mother's kingdom as a "Queen In Training". So, just to be clear, I'm not leaving because everyone was ignoring me, partially. Part of me IS still leaving because of the way they treated me. Anyway, don't worry because I've found a new family I think I can be happy with. I will write to you periodically, but not often because I want my whereabouts hidden from the rest of the guild. Knowing Natsu, he would probably try to track down my scent on the letter and try to drag me back. And I don't want that. So don't worry about me. Again, I am doing fine and I will train to get stronger._

 _With Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, New Queen_

 _P.S. Please burn this letter after you all read it. I don't need anyone else knowing my secret or my disappearance._

 _P.P.S. Wait for someone outside the group to notice my disappearance before you react/read the individual letters I wrote for you._

 _P.P.P.S. I have charmed this letter so that anyone other than my nakama won't be able to see what I have originally wrote._

I finished reading the letter and we all fell into silence. I opened my mouth as if to speak but couldn't. A noise came out of my throat and Gajeel and Bickslow looked at me, waiting. I couldn't say anything though, so I just closed my mouth again. Five more minutes passed by before one of us dared to speak.

"Well, at least she has a new family that won't forget about her." Bickslow tried to speak positively and he opened his mouth in a forced grin, tongue not coming out like it usually does. Gajeel moved to look at the wall so we couldn't the tears he was crying. Doesn't mean I couldn't smell them or hear them fall on the floor. I knew how he felt. There was nothing I would rather do now than punch a wall a couple of times and let the tears flow free.

"We need to be strong for Lucy." Bickslow said. He looked me in the eye and tried to work a weak smile, "The letter said for the guild to notice Lucy is gone before we react. If we lose control here, we'll lose control at the guild. We need to be strong to commit her last wish." Gajeel turned to look at Bickslow, the tears flowing. Slowly he nodded and began to wipe them away.

"Lucy will be safe you guys." Bickslow looked up at the ceiling before looking at us, "I can feel it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all of my fans... it's GDream here ready to kick off an amazing Saturday with a new Chapter. Hope all of my Student readers are doing Okay with school, and remember that midterms are right around the corner. Also, I'm going to start hosting a weekly check in. Nothing suspicious, but if you have had something amazing happen to you, and want to share it, leave a review and I will announce it before the start of the next chapter. Also, I will be updating every Friday through Saturday, because Junior Year is a killer, and I don't have time to update sooner. What a downer, right? Anyway, read, love and review. I will put up a poll to partner Lucy up with someone after all the possible pairings are met.**

Dear Mom,

After Natsu took me to Fairy Tail, I was met by an everyday guild brual. I don't know what events led up to this but eventually an Ice Make Mage name Gray Fullbuster was fighting Natsu Dragneel. Natsu ended up taking Gray's underwear, leaving him to come up and ask me if he could borrow mine. "Hell No!" is what I thought as I ended up hitting him with a broken chair leg.

I guess you could say I adapted fairly easily to the life of a Fairy. The way that my team would always check up on me. It was nice knowing what it meant to have someone finally care about you. However, some things do change, but Nakama never forget about you. That is why they are there right? To always watch over you like family.

The team I would later establish would be called Team Natsu. It was made of Gray, Erza, Natsu, and I. We were known as the strongest team. The team that stood for Nakama.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"So, what do you think of the palace?" Acnologia asked me excitedly. I looked around my final destination of our tour of the palace, my bedroom. The place was a-MAZ-ing. My bedroom had a soft pink glow to it. In the middle of the room was a huge king sized bed with huge wooden bed posts that rose to the ceiling. In the corner closest to the entrance was a good sized desk for me to write on. And next to the desk was a door that led to a giant hallway like walk in closet. In the left corner across from the bed, was a bathroom that was just shy of being as big as a bath house.

"I like it. Whoever made this place has great taste." I spoke.

"I'm glad. Now you should fix yourself up while I gather the dragons that will be teaching you Dragon Slaying magic. See you in half an hour Princess." Acnologia bowed and left the room before I could object. How the hell am I going to get done up like a princess in half an hour? Good thing I have Cancer to help me out. All I need to do is pick out a dress, get in it, and have him do my hair. Now what should I pick?

I entered my closet and was bombarded by millions of dresses, jean, shirts, skirts, and shoes that, if I wanted, I could wear everything only once and have enough clothing to last me three years.

"Mmm... how about this one?" I picked up a pink body strapless with a silver skirt. It is a beautiful dress, I do have to admit. The shimmer and shine only adding to its beauty, plus it was actually very easy to get on. Now for Cancer's help.

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!" I held the key out in front of me and chanted.

"Hello Shrimp." Cancer greeted.

"Hello Cancer. Can you do something with my hair? I'm kind of meeting my new teachers and I have to look my best." I asked him.

"Of course Shrimp." I sat down on the floor with my back toward him as Cancer began his work. Three minutes later, he had curled my hair in loose ringlets and pinned them to the right side of my head.

"Thank you Cancer." I bowed my head slightly in thanks and Cancer nodded before disappearing back to the Spirit World. I was about to open to door of my room when it opened itself and I saw Acnologia standing in front of me. He had changed his coat and was now wearing a semi formal trench coat that went down to his knees in the front and down to the floor in a gentle slope so that it ended near the floor in a point. It was black with a white collar, yellow lines going from collar to shoulder, red lines going from collar to sleeve, and a white shield outline in red on his chest. He had it unbuttoned so that it revealed a black v-neck shirt and white tank underneath the v-neck. He also had on black dress pants, and black loafers that looked brand new.

"Princess Lucy." Acnologia bowed from the waist. For some reason it pissed me off to be addressed by him so formally.

"Just Lucy, Acnologia. I want you to call me Lucy." I said as I stepped out of my room and motioned for him to guide me through the castle.

"Yes Prin- I mean Lucy." Acnologia obeyed.

"Good." I nodded as we reached the Royal Banquet Hall. Acnologia opened the door for me and I nodded my thanks. I stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the floor below me.

"Look! It's the Princess!" Someone in the crowd cried. All of a sudden, there were uproars coming from the first floor.

"Shut up all of you! Don't overwhelm her." A fiery red headed man of about 30 spoke up. That's right, man. Apparently all the dragons had a human form. I also guessed that by his appearance, he was Igneel. To his right was a man that looked around 36 with shaggy black shoulder length hair and red eyes. He's probably Metalicana. To Igneel's left was a young woman of 28 with long deep blue hair tied up in a high ponytail and sky blue eyes. Judging by her kind smile, she was Grandine. I can't tell you why, but seeing them put me at ease. I walked down the staircase and up to them.

"Thank you Igneel. I don't think I could ever take the noise." I bowed my head in greeting before turning to look at Metalicana and Grandine, "Grandine, Metalicana. It is nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard all about you from Gajeel and Wendy." As soon as I said the names of their foster children, their eyes brightened considerably, "And you Igneel. I haven't seen you since Tartarus. Though you probably didn't see me. How have you been?"

"Ummmm good I guess." Igneel shifted uncomfortably and Metalicana gihid. So that laugh was inherited?

"So, Princess Lucy-" Grandine began to make conversation.

"Lucy just Lucy." I corrected her.

"Right, Lucy, how are our foster children?" Grandine asked me.

"Good. Wendy-nee and Gajeel-nii are doing wonderful. Wendy has mastered the secret arts and Gajeel has found himself a girlfriend. Her name is Levy McGarden. And Natsu..." I trailed off because I didn't know what to say about him. I noticed that Igneel stiffened as I trailed off.

"Whatever it is Lucy, you can tell me." Igneel spoke stiffly.

"Well, Igneel, the truth is I don't know how he's doing. He started ignoring me about three months ago, after the Tartarus incident." I spoke sadly.

"I see." Was all that Igneel could say. I think I saw sadness and disappointment in his eyes. I was about to say something when Acnologia appeared.

"Lucy. I think it wise for you to mingle with your other teachers before picking your favorites. 'Kay?" Acnologia said jokingly, but I got the gist of what he was saying, 'go out and mingle with other people.'

"Of course, Acnologia. I was just making conversation to the teachers of my dragon slaying friends in Fairy Tail. Will you introduce me to the others?"

"Of course." Acnologia said as he walked off and I followed him. I stopped a couple paises away and made a couple of funny gestures to the trio behind his back and they chuckles softly.

"Lucy, I would like you to meet Weisslogia and Skiadrum. They are the white and shadow dragons and also-"

"Sting and Rogue's fathers." I interrupted and laughed a little at their confusion.

"I met Sting and Rogue when our guilds competed in the Grand Magic Games. They're good kids, although it seemed like they got mixed up with the wrong crowd at first, they're doing okay. Better than okay actually. They're running a guild now." I saw the beaming smiles coming off of Weisslogia and Skiadrum and I couldn't help but smile back. These two look very young. In human years, they couldn't be older than Sting and Rogue.

"So... um... don't take this the wrong way or anything, but aren't you guys supposed to be dead?" I asked them.

"We are... kind of." Skiadrum said, "I'm sure you're aware that Layla was killed by Zeref." I nodded my head, "Our mission was to make it easier for him to kill her. If she poured all of that magic into reviving us, she would be subjecting herself to being killed Zeref. If he killed her, he would think he would be killing off any future heirs to the throne. Make sense in any way?" He asked me.

"Wow! So in retrospect, Sting and Rogue were protecting me too. I really should send them a 'thank you' card. Well, it was nice to meet you. I should probably go before Acnologia gets antsy. I spent three minutes with Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine and he was about ready to crawl up my ass." Weisslogia let out a belly laugh while Skiadrum gave a well amused chuckle. I gave them a small wave and they waved back before I went on to meet more people... err dragons.

Pale blond haired Visala greeted me next. She had blue eyes that sparkled as she spoke and she was the Celestial Dragon. (Think Elsa from Frozen) She was basically the person who ran the spirit world but didn't get any credit for it. I already can't wait to see her in her dragon form. Then there was dark purple haired, blue eyed, big busted Bryony, the Poison Dragon. Before we met, she was talking to a very Laxus-like person. He was Deseronto, the Lightning Dragon. He looked like he had just turned 35, he was tall and bulky, like Laxus, with bright blue eyes and longish blonde spiky hair. I ended up telling them all about Laxus and Cobra (aka Eric). They were quite interested it what I had to say, unfortunately, I was interrupted by Acnologia. I rolled my eyes and told them we would talk more later.

Terran the earth dragon, Almas the gem dragon, Nebula the water dragon, Anshu the sun dragon (and his pupil Ryan Chalek), Chanlyeya the snow dragon, the creepy pair Shivian the demon dragon and Taevarth the ghost dragon, old fart Horace the time dragon and his young niece Ather the space dragon. They would all be my teachers along with Acnologia, Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Deseronto, Bryony, and Visala. Damn... I got a lot to learn. But I can do this though. I can become a queen my mother, my nii-chans, and my friends could be proud of.

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

A dark aura came from the usual table that Lucy used to sit at that was coming directly from her three nii-chans. They were pissed that everyone was partying, oblivious to the fact that Lucy was no longer a member of Fairy Tail. Everyone else had long read the letter and now they were just waiting on Happy and Lisanna to read it so that they could burn it like Lucy asked them to. They were all sulking quietly, depressed that their beloved celestial mage was no longer with them. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and five silhouetted figures stood in the doorway.

"We're back!" Everyone turned their heads to see Team Natsu and Lisanna walking into the guild.

"Welcome back everyone. How was the mission?" Mirajane asked. It made Gajeel, Laxus, and Bickslow snarl softly as Mira didn't even stop to ask were Lucy was.

"Great. But I kind of destroyed part of the city." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Part of the city Flamebrain? You leveled the whole town to the ground." Gray snorted.

"Well at least I didn't try a devil slaying technique and fail, Stripper." Natsu screamed back as he shoved his head into Gray's. At this point, Lisanna sighed and walked over to her boyfriend and her other friends. She crawled onto Bickslow's lap and he gave her a kiss on the back of the neck as a hello before Laxus handed her a piece of paper. Happy flew over to see what was going on with his friends and ended up looking over Lisanna's shoulder as he read the inscription on the paper she held.

"What did you say Firebreath?" Gray snarled at Natsu.

"I said you're a fail at devil slaying Ice Princess." Natsu smirked.

"Why don't I show you how much of a fail I really am Pinky."

"Bring it Snowman."

"Yeah well maybe I will Slanty Eyes."

"I'm _waiting_ Ice Freak." The two of them squabbled some more before Erza intervened by smacking their heads together.

"That's enough. Now I expect you to-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud howl interrupted Erza and everyone turned to see Lisanna clutching a piece of paper, crying, while Bickslow was trying to calm her down. Lisanna wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt, her hand losing it's grip on the paper that she was holding. Happy flew over to join them and as he did, his wings created a small gust of wind that blew the letter over to the feet of Team Natsu. A hand gingerly picked it up and began to read it to his team.

"Dear Friends, I have decided to leave the guild. Love Lucy." As soon as the "Lucy" escaped Natsu's lips, he froze. Lucy leave the guild? Why? Wasn't this place her home? He turned around quickly and began to make a charge to Lucy's apartment when he was stopped by Laxus's words.

"Don't bother, Natsu. She's not there."

"What do you mean she's not there? She lives there." Natsu retorted densely.

"He means that she already hauled ass out of Magnolia. We got worried about her when-" Gajeel stopped mid sentence, took a shaky breath, and started a new one, "Anyway, when we got to her apartment, Laxus and I noticed that she wasn't there. We opened her apartment door and the whole thing was empty. Even the walls were this blank grey."

"How could she leave so quickly? She was with us on the mission." Erza jumped in clearly confused. That's when three of the few true friends of Lucy began to shake with anger.

"That's right. We all boarded the train together. How could she pack up everything and leave in, like, five minutes." Gray voiced in his thoughts. The three friends of Lucy stood up simultaneously, shadows covering their eyes.

"Fess up you guys. This is just some sort of practical joke isn't it?" Natsu began the laugh a weak chuckle. And that was the last straw.

 **SLAP! SMACK! WHACK!**

Came the sound of three people being backhanded simultaneously across the face. Team Natsu was so surprised that they fell back on their butts, looking up at the three pissed off people in front of them while holding their stinging cheeks.

"Lisanna!" Gray breathed.

"W-Wendy!" Natsu sputtered.

"F-reed?!" Erza gasped.

"GET A GRIP!" Lisanna screamed at them, "Lucy wasn't on that mission and you know it!"

"For those who she considered her friends, you seemed to have cared very little about her and more about catching up with Lisanna." Freed spoke with a calm anger.

"And now when she finally reached her limit and left, you fucking losers wonder why." Wendy spoke with a creepily soft voice.

Everyone in Team Natsu froze. Not only because of the truth in Wendy's words but also because she swore. Little innocent Wendy swore!

"Enough!" Laxus spoke with authority in his voice. Everyone froze, including Makarov who had heard of the whole conversation from his perch on the balcony railing. "I think its time that everyone read the letters that were written for them. Lucy took time out of her day to write them, so the least we can do is read them." Laxus reached into his coat pocket and remove multiple letters. He frisbeed each one to their owner, even Makarov, before handing the guild letter to Mirajane as a sign that she should be the one to read it.

"You were the last one she tried to speak to before she left." Laxus sneared at her. Mira looked stung by his words but took the envelope, opened it, took out its contents, and began to read:

" _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _How could you? I thought we were nakama and you always said that it is important to never forget your nakama. But you forgot about me... does that mean I'm not worthy of being your nakama? If every member of Fairy Tail is nakama to one another and you forgot about me... does that mean you don't want me as part of you guild? Am I too weak? If that is the case... then wish granted. I am leaving Fairy Tail. For good. Do not try to look for me. Do not try to find me. Do not try to bring me back. After all, who would want to be part of a guild that forgets about them? A guild that says one thing and does another, why would I want that?_

 _You know what? When I first joined Fairy Tail, I was running away from someone who didn't care about me, who didn't love me. I thought that I had found a family who would love me and protect me when it mattered. But that didn't happen and here I am alone once again. Sad, defeated and alone. But it's better that I learn this valuable lesson now; the moment that you trust people the most, they let you down. Thank you for showing me that I can never let my guard down in front of people. For showing me that no one truly cares about you. Thank you for teaching me never to trust ever again._

 _Know I will take this betrayal with me so goodbye forever, Fairy Tail._

 _Yours,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, Newest Ex-member of Fairy Tail._ "

Silence gripped the guild hall for what seemed like forever. Everyone seemed afraid to move, afraid to think, afraid to speak. Finally after a few more minutes of silence, the sound of a door slamming brought everyone back to reality. Those who had not received letters from Lucy, went into the farthest back of tables to sulk.

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

I looked at the letter Laxus gave me with tentative fingers. How could I forget about my best friend and fellow bookworm? I-I was supposed to read her book. And bug her about writing another one. And be the maid of honor at her wedding. And she being mine. We were supposed to go shopping together. When did that change? When did I change? Was I really so consumed with catching up with Liz that I forgot about Lucy?

Hoping that her letter to me would give me some answers, I opened the envelope gently before pulling out the letter inside. I looked at the pretty engraved seal of the envelope that sealed it shut. As I looked at the broken seal, I began to regret not looking at it more closely before I broke it. Guess none of that matters now. I can't change the fact that it's broken. I look a deep breath before I unfolded letter that Lucy wrote me:

" _Dear Levy,_

 _You were once my best friend. But I guess that I was just a replacement for Lisanna, so when she came back, I was put aside. That really hurts, you know? Well, whatever. I finished my book if you ever find the time to tear yourself away from Lisanna to read it._

 _Goodbye,_

 _-Lucy Heartfilia, Ex-member of Fairy Tail and Ex-friend"_

Oh Lucy. How can you ever forgive me? I-I-I never meant to... I swear. I looked up at my team, that was sitting across from me, with tears in my eyes before I let out the water works. I want nothing else then to cry into Gajeel's shirt right now... but Lucy was his nee-chan and I doubt he'll forgive me that quickly. I whimpered into my hand before I felt a rough hand push me against his chest.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

I looked at the letter in my hands with deep regret in my heart. I should have gone after her. It's my fault that she left because I didn't comfort her right away. What kind of brother am I? If I had gone after her then maybe she would still be Lucy of Fairy Tail and not Queen Lucy of God Knows Where. I took a deep and shaky breath as I brushed my right thumb over the golden seal of a heart. I chuckled softly. Lucy always had a bunch of different seals for every occasion. She customizes them as a personal hobby, I think. I created a letter opener and slit the top of the letter open, not wanting to break the seal or ruin the way she spelled my name in such beautiful cursive.

" _Dear Gajeel,_

 _Thank you. That just about sums up everything I could ever right. Thank you for being an awesome honorary brother. Like I told Laxus and Bickslow, you make me wish I grew up with a brother like you. Don't hurt Team Natsu, they are still my team at heart and once my close family. I know this will be hard to do, so I will give you this loop hole: I said don't hurt them, I didn't say don't smack them around a bit._

 _Please be nice to Levy after I'm gone. It wasn't just her fault that I left, and I would like to think that she is still my best friend. Also, I read all the corrections that "Levy" made to my story and I know it wasn't her writing, so thank you. You always did try to cheer me up. I'm honored to be able to experience the teddy bear side of Black Steel Gajeel. But do me a favor, try to show that side of you a little bit more often, even if it just to our group. You don't have to be the tough guy twenty four seven, it is okay to cry. Especially with you friends. If I ever come back, I want to see the new Gajeel S-Class and slightly sensitive. (and I don't mean motion sick sensitive)_

 _Goodbye & love forever nii-chan. Thank you again for everything._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, nee-chan and close friend_

 _P.S. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you._

 _P.P.S. You and Levy better be a thing by the time I get back. I want a friggin' wedding invite ten years from now at the most. Just leave the letter in my old apartment and I'll be there. Look for the girl in light pink!"_

Oh Lucy. Why? Tears began to run down my face and out of instinct, I turned to look at Levy, only to find that she was balling her eyes out. She looked so guilty, so sad, so miserable that I couldn't help but walk over to her. I sat down next to her and pulled her rather close to me. She continued to cry into me for about a good minute or two and I felt myself hardening my emotions. No! Lucy wants me to be a teddy bear kind of guy. She wants me to stop hiding my emotions. She's right. It's okay to be sad. As soon as that resolve hit me, I felt a new wave of tears flow through my eyes unchecked. I let out short gasps and hiccups as I cried into Levy's hair.

* * *

 **Laxus's POV**

I smelled Gajeel's tears again and knew he was crying. That guy has been all sorts of emotional ever since Lucy left. I feel bad for him. Lucy really was like a sister to him. They became so close, after Gajeel arrived at the guild. I think she was the first person to accept him when he arrived at Fairy Tail and he freakin' attacked her when he was in Phantom Lord! It might not have seemed like it ever, but the two of them always leaned on each other. *Chuckle* Now that I think about it, they might have ended up as partners had Natsu not asked her the minute she arrived. Then maybe she could have been happy if she was Gajeel's partner instead of Natsu's.

What the hell am I thinking? What's done is done. Lucy's not coming back so I should just read the letter, accept it, and move on. Pretend like she was never a member, take a decade quest and disappear for a while. Ten years ought to be enough time to forget about her. Maybe gramps would let me go if the whole group wanted to go.

There I go again. Why can't I just read the letter and get on with my life. I looked down at the seal and smiled at the dried gold ink stamped with a heart. Lucy sure does like her hearts. I broke the seal gently and pulled out the letter. I began to read in in my head, every once in a while mumbling a couple of words:

" _Dear Laxus,_

 _Thank you for being the best older brother a girl could dream of. Like I told Gajeel and Bickslow, you make me wish I grew up with a brother like you. Please don't hurt Natsu, Gray, and Erza. It wasn't their fault they forgot about me. They just got caught up in the excitement of having time to spend with Lisanna. Also, don't break up with Cana because she ignored me and I left. She is usually drunk so she probably had no idea she was ignoring me. Don't worry about Gildarts killing you. When I asked him what kind of guy he wanted her to date, he said he wants his daughter to have a man in her life that will treat her with kindness and never leave her side. Ever. Basically, Gildarts is cool. If I ever come back, I want you to be inserting yourself in the guild's activities. Also, when I'm gone, I need you to be the sensible one and keep everyone else in our group out of trouble and afloat. They are your nee-chans and nii-chans now, so protect them please. For me. I trust you to lead the group and be the one to comfort them when they are down._

 _Goodbye & love forever nii-chan. Thank you again for everything._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, nee-chan and close friend_

 _PS. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you."_

Tears slide down my cheeks unconsciously as I finished reading the letter. Lucy. The girl who used to sit on my lap when we were with our friends. The girl who was like the little sister I never had. The girl who would whack me on the back of the head if I acted out. The girl who was my best friend and the strongest person I know. The girl who was gone. I put my head in my hands and cried quietly.

* * *

 **Bickslow's POV**

The boss must really be upset if he's crying. Laxus is not a crier so if he's bawlin' how can I be the strong one? Between trying to prevent Gajeel and Lisanna creating a river of tears, and Wendy, Freed, and Evergreen from trying to kill everyone in the guild, I don't have time to wallow in my own misery. Now Laxus is going to join the crowd and pretty soon we will have a freaking lake! No offense guys, but Juvia already has that job covered.

I stared down a the letter in front of me. Flipping over the letter repeatedly, I memorized each detail into my mind. I looked at the dried gold ink indented with a heart shaped stamp. Taking a deep breath, I ripped the envelope apart. Lucy, I swear to god, if you make me cry...

" _Dear Bickslow,_

 _Thank you for being the best older brother a girl could dream of. Like I told Gajeel and Laxus, you make me wish I grew up with a brother like you. Please don't hurt Natsu, Gray, and Erza. It wasn't their fault they forgot about me. They just got caught up in the excitement of having time to spend with Lisanna. Speaking of Lisanna, be sure to treat her with the respect she deserves. Also, I need you to be there for her in the case that she thinks this whole thing is her fault. (it_ _ **sooo**_ _isn't) And if I ever come back, I want you and Lisanna to be public, if not engaged or married. You two are perfect for each other so I am sure it won't be long till you tie the knot. Be sure to invite me to your wedding if you do get hitched. Leave the invite in my apartment and you will see me at the wedding. Promise. (and a celestial mage always keeps her promises) Also, be sure to keep your helmet off while in the guild, you look good with it off._

 _Goodbye & love forever nii-chan. Thank you again for everything._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, nee-chan and close friend_

 _PS. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you."_

Dammit Lucy! I told you not to make me cry! I felt hot tears flow down my face as I pulled my girlfriend into a tight hug. Look out Juvia! I'm going to help you cry an ocean.

* * *

 **Evergreen's POV**

There is nothing that I'd rather do then smack everyone upside the head right now. I know I might seems cold when I say this but I'm just thinking of Lucy's letter that I read.

" _Dear Evergreen,_

 _I'll be honest, when I first met you, I thought you were an arrogant woman who thought of everyone else as below her. But now that I know you, I'm glad that isn't the case. You were always the first one to offer any wisdom and guidance when I needed it and saved me from my nii-chans when they were being too overprotective. So don't keep up that appearance. Let the world see the beautiful, kind, intelligent person that you are. I'm sure your brightness will dazzle them. In my mind, you are much more worthy of the name Tatiana that Erza. She may be stronger (slightly ;3), but a true queen remembers her subjects and treats them with love and kindness, all while showing an air or authority. That is you Ever. But don't tell Erza I said that. Also, don't break up with Elfman because I left. I would hate for you to lose your potential soul mate because I left. I need you to be the one who hold him upright because I have a feeling that he will be one of many that takes me leaving the worst. I know I can entrust you to keep everyone in Fairy Tail spirited like always. After all, a true Queen would always put the emotional well being of her subjects before her own._

 _So farewell forever Tatiana Evergreen, Queen of the Fairies. Thank you again for everything._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, loving friend (and follower :D)_

 _PS. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you."_

As a fellow queen, Lucy, I promise I will do my best to keep everyone's spirits in tip top shape, even if that means smacking them around a little bit. You can always count on me.

* * *

 **Freed's POV**

Lucy... I promise to do my best.

" _Dear Freed,_

 _Thank you for being the sensible person in our otherwise crazy group. I shudder to think what the Thunder God Tribe would be like without you. Please try to keep everyone in the group from ripping out the guts of everyone who forgot me, especially Team Natsu. Laxus, being a close friend of mine, will need a shoulder to lean on, so please, be that shoulder. After all, Fairy Tail-ers always helps one another. Also, give Mira a chance, cuz I know you have a thing for her (and she has one for you). If I ever come back, I want to see Freed Justine as a confident young man who is not afraid to express himself verbally in front of large people. And Freed? Thank you for letting me and Cana win the fight against you at the S-Class trials. I know you felt bad about going against us at the Fantasia Day Parade, but you didn't have to let us win. So thank you._

 _Farewell Freed Justine, powerful and sensible warrior of Fairy Tail. Thank you for everything._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, loving friend and comrade._

 _PS. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you."_

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

Lucy, why do you always think that I should forget about my feeling for Gray-sama? Is it because you can't bear to see me hurt? I'll give Lyon-sama some thought. I'll miss you Love-Rival. You were my first female friend.

" _Dear Juvia,_

 _Thank you for bring the well spirited shine that come with Fairy Tail. I know whenever I was feeling down, I could always go to you for comfort and support. You knew how to make me laugh, even when I felt like I couldn't so much as smile. Gray is an idiot not to have fallen head over heels in love with you. You are a beautiful, smart, sensible young woman and, while I think this might hurt to hear, you have to be ready to move on. If Gray is too dense to notice your feelings, then it is try to move on to someone who really cares about you. And you don't have far to look. (A.K.A Lyon) If I ever come back, I want to see you either dating Gray or Lyon, got it? Don't mind what other people might ever say about you Juvia. You're the nicest, brightest person I've ever met. SO get out and show it to the world._

 _Goodbye Juvia. I'm really going to miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, loving friend and love rival_

 _PS. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you."_

Thank you for being my first true friend, Lucy.

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV**

This is all my fault. Lucy is gone because of me. If I hadn't come back to earthland then Lucy would still be happy. I don't even have the heart to open the letter she wrote me. Even though I know that Lucy will probably say that she doesn't think it's my fault, I still can't open it. I just feel soooooo guilty.

"Bickslow?" I mumble into his chest.

"Yeah?" I hear him sniffle.

"Can you read me Lucy's letter?"

"Alright." Bickslow drops one of his arms to grab the letter. I hear a ripping sound followed by a rustling. Then Bickslow's arm was back around me as he held the letter behind my head so he could read and hold me at the same time.

He cleared his throat and tried to imitate Lucy's voice:

" _Dear Lisanna,_

 _Thank you for always being a supportive person. Though our time together was short, I would like to call you one of my best friends. Also, don't ever feel like you are responsible. I know that everyone was excited to have you back so they forgot about me, that's all. It has nothing to do with you. You have a good thing going with Bickslow, so don't ever let him go. If I ever come back, I want you to be engaged or married. Until then, I wish you the best._

 _Goodbye Lisanna. May you always find happiness._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, loving friend and comrade_

 _PS. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you."_

I wailed into his chest one more time and it wasn't long before I felt Bickslow's tears land on my hair.

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

I can't say that I'm surprised that Lucy left. To be honest, I always admired the fact that she stayed around to the very end even though everyone forgot about her. But that's just Lucy. Always believing in people until the bitter end. I looked at the envelope in my hands before I opened it.

 _Dear Wendy,_

 _You were the best little sister a girl could as for. You are a kind, thoughtful, positive person who found way to bring light to my world when it was dark. I know we didn't have a lot of time to really get to know each other, but I hope that we could have considered each other best friends. Also, don't worry about your cup size. You're a twelve year old girl, you have plenty of time to grow a set. To be honest, I'm kind of sad that I won't be here to see the kind of woman you grow up to be, but I do wish you the best. Don't be afraid to be bold. If I ever come back, I want you to be a bold young woman who isn't afraid to take risks. But I'm not worried. I have seen you mature and grow into a girl who will take some risks. Be the best Sky Dragon Slayer you can be, for Grandine's sake._

 _Goodbye forever Wendy. I think you're one of the ones I will miss the most._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, loving friend and sister_

 _PS. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you._

Good luck Lucy. I'll miss you too.

* * *

 **Exceed's POV**

Pantherlily was the only one able to open the letter. Carla would have, but she was too busy holding a crying Happy. Feeling it unnecessary to read each one separately, he cleared his throat and began to read aloud:

" _Dear Pantherlily, Carla, and Happy,_

 _You guys are the best exceeds in the world. I know I can trust you to watch out for our lovable dragon slayers._

 _Pantherlily- Please keep everyone calm when I leave. You have a calming presence that makes people stop and think before charging head first. Also, be sure to get our Iron Dragon Slayer and Bookworm together._

 _Carla-Be sure to look after Wendy sometime. I know that you are the perfect person (exceed) to protect and look after her. But at the same time, know when to stand down and let her make mistakes in life. You can't protect her forever, but you can sure as hell try._

 _Happy-I'm going to miss you you silly little neko. You were one of my best friends. I left some fish in the fridge, so eat it before it goes bad. I left the window open for you to get it. And don't feel upset with Natsu. He made his choice, now I'm making mine._

 _Be safe all of you :),_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, loving friend and comrade_

 _PS. Don't take the guild letter to heart, I wasn't talking about you or the group. I can still trust because of you."_

All of the exceeds hung their head at the end of the letter and thought about Lucy. She was a great friend and partner. (in Happy's case)

* * *

 **Makarov's POV**

I have failed you First Master Mavis. To forget about a child... to forget about my child... to forget about the one that I'm supposed to lead. Dear child, how could you forgive ever me? Your father abandoned you and you tried to find shelter here in Fairy Tail. You tried to find the family that you never had. You found it for a little while and then you lost it again. It is supposed to be my job to look out for all of my children and I failed you. I wonder what you wrote to me in this letter. Did you write out your disappointment in me? Or did you say that it wasn't my fault?

I slowly opened the letter that rested in my palms and began to read the note on the piece of paper:

" _Dear Master, Makarov,_

 _What ever happened to never forgetting your children? How does it feel to know that you failed in your task to cherish each one of your guild members? If I ever become a guild master, I will never forget my members. Ever._

 _So goodbye and good luck,_

 _-Lucy Heartfilia"_

Dear child, it it my hope that you find the happiness that you deserve. Maybe you will be a better master than me, if you ever become one.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I looked at everyone it the guild that was crying their eyes out. It surprised me that Laxus and Gajeel would be bawling their eyes out. They usually seem so unaffected by sadness that I never knew that they had it in them to cry. For some reason, it made me even more guilty that Lucy left. How could I forget about my partner? She was the strongest, bravest, awesomest person that I know and I let her go. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

Flame brain is just standing there with Lucy's letter in his hands. Is he ever going to open it? I-I have to know. I have to know if Lucy blames me for forgetting her. I have to know if she hates my guts. I have to know if there can ever be a way of redemption. I have to know if I can ever be forgiven.

* * *

 **Erza' POV**

I watch the shadows form over Gray and Natsu eyes and I feel sadness engulf me. As the strongest person on the team, it was my job to make sure that Lucy was included in everything. I-I forgot my Nakama. I forgot the person who brought light to the guild. I-I forgot the person who was able to break the armor I hid under for so long. I gently began to lift the letter out from Natsu's grip, and opened it. I read it to myself before reading it aloud. I have to admit, seeing the three short sentences written on the large piece of paper gave me a shock and reading them aloud hurt.

" _Dear Team Natsu,_

 _How could you? I thought we were family. Guess I was wrong._

 _-Lucy Heartfilia"_

I heard soft gasps and hiccups escape someone's lips and it took me a while to realize they were mine. Realizing that they were my mine that were escaping, I feel to the floor and began to wail. I curled my knees into my chest and began to rock myself back and forth. It was one of the few times that even my fake eye produced tears.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

When Erza read the letter out loud, my whole world stopped spinning, my heart stopped beating, and my mind stopped processing what was happening in front of me. In my mind I could picture the tears that ran down her face as she wrote this letter. I could almost hear her voice pronounce each word as she wrote them down on the piece of paper. I could feel the sadness that she held as she reached the decision to leave the guild.

I feel my legs give out from underneath me and I fall to my knees. I punched the ground in frustration. How could I forget my best friend?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Reader,**

 **I'm sorry for not updating soon, but junior year is being a bitch, so I have to spend more time studying then writing my heart out. I will try to update every two weeks, every week and a half at the earliest. Sorry if I am causing some impatience, but this is the way that things have to be till school breaks.**

 **Love you all,**

 **GDream**

* * *

Dear Mom,

Time went by and soon I had gained three golden gate keys, giving me half of the number available. I had just saved a member of Fairy Tail, named Loke, from disappearing forever. It turned out that he was Leo, the lion and leader of the celestial spirits. He had been banished from the spirit world for supposedly killing his master, Karen Lilica. He saved his fellow spirit Aries from being beaten by Karen and stayed in the human world to get rid of her magic energy so she would be forced to face the fact that she was cruel to her spirits. However, Karen went on a mission anyway and tried to summon two spirits at one time. It didn't work and she died. The Spirit King blamed Loke and he was banished from the spirit world. Luckily, I was able to convince the Spirit King (I call him 'stash face) to accept Loke back into the spirit world as long as Loke promised to protect his new friend. (me!) As Loke disappeared into the spirit world and his key appeared in my hand, I knew that we would be good partners.

You would not BELIEVE how surprised I was when he showed up the next day. I mean, come ON dude! You almost freakin disappeared! He tried to drag me off so that way we could discuss our "future together". What is there to discuss? I gently reminded him that he should be in the spirit world resting before coming back to the guild. He smiled at me for a second and looked like he was about to leave. Moments later I saw the light bulb go off in his head. Then he handed me and my team tickets to stay at a resort. On the beach! As we left, I saw Erza smile one of her rare but true smiles and I began to feel happy that she could be herself around us once again.

* * *

~Time Skip 3 Years~

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up in my room to hear the sound of two gentle snores. I looked to my right and left, only to find both Acnologia and Ryan sleeping soundly next to me. I suddenly think back to the times that I slept in between Gray and Natsu. The both of them snored like drunken sailors. Natsu and Gray. It's been three years since I've last seen them. I wonder what they're up to these days.

A somewhat louder snore from Ryan brought me back to the present. I felt his head cuddle up in my shoulder as he tried to escape the light that was streaming into my bedroom. The slightly golden skin of his stuck out like a sore thumb against my pale peaches and cream. His scarlet blood red hair was a fuzzy frizzly mess from sleep. I chuckled as he groaned slightly before burying his head into the crook of my neck. Ryan was so **not** a morning person. Better yet, he was not a waking up person, if he can sleep forever, he'll do it.

"Ryan, honey, wake up." I called out to him as I ran my hand through his hair. He groaned again, buried his head even deeper and mumbled something like 'don't wanna.'

"Ryan, I gotta pee. Move your ass." I said more sharply. He groaned again before he started to roll. He rolled off the bed, not before grabbing a pillow on his way down, and landed with a soft thud. I slid out of bed after Ryan, careful not to step on him. Before I made my dash to the bathroom, I looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a tilt of my head as I sweatdropped.

"I'm good." He replied muffly through his pillow as he gave me the thumbs up sign. I sighed with a shake of my head before heading to the bathroom. After I peed, I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face and emerged from the bathroom to head to the closet. I saw Acnologia sitting on the side of the bed, stretching.

"Good mornin'." I called out to him.

"Good morning Lucy. Where's Ryan?" Acnologia asked yawning. I pointed to the other side of the bed and a snore supported my claim. Acnologia laid back down on his stomach horizontally and watched Ryan sleep. Acnologia flashed me a mischievous grin as a eerie light blue ball of light appeared in his hand. I groaned as I knew what he was gonna do. He dropped the sphere and the two of us watched as it landed on Ryan's pillow. After a second, it rolled onto the floor where it let out a loud *pop*. A burst of blue light flashed in Ryan's eyes and he let out a scream. The light faded and Ryan popped up his head to see Acnologia resting his head in his hands and kicking his legs in the air.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" Ryan screamed at Acnologia.

"And a good morning to you too sweetness." Acnologia bopped him on the nose with his left index finger. I sweatdropped as several tick marks appeared at the side of Ryan's head. I walked into the closet to change as Ryan went off into a rant.

"Open gate of the maiden: Virgo!" I chanted and there was a dong sound followed by a small poof. That's right, since my training with Visala, I can summon my celestial spirits without my keys. I know that I can use all sorts of Dragon Slaying Magic, but to be honest, I still prefer my Celestial Magic. To me, using dragon slaying magic is only convenient when someone attacks me, then I can eat their element. Back to main point though, I can summon my spirits without my keys, but I decided to keep the keys so that no one else can form a contract with them. Selfish I know, but I still wouldn't feel comfortable with someone else forming a contract with my spirits, even if I'm comfortable forming contracts with theirs.

"Yes, princess?" Virgo asked me with a cock of her head.

"Can you pack all of my things? Today's the day that I'm finally returning to earthland. I want to take everything with me." Virgo let out a nod before disappearing in a ray of light, my stuff disappearing with her. As I opened my closet door, I was meet by a single outfit. I didn't even remember to ask her to leave one out. I guess she knows me well enough to assume.

"Right, you're leaving today. I almost forgot." Ryan said as he appeared behind me.

"Yeah, today's the day." I looked up at him as my hands clutched my travel clothing. I was doing everything possible not to burst into tears. During the three years that I had been in the dragon realm, Ryan had practically become my best friend and partner in crime. He had become my new Natsu.

"Today's the day." Ryan repeated my words subconsciously as his eyes misted over with sadness.

"Lucy. I'm going to go get everything ready for our departure." Acnologia interrupted us. Of course Acnologia was coming too. He had taken it upon himself to not only be my bodyguard and companion but also my babysitter. Honestly sometimes he just takes things a little too far. I guess I suspected that he would join me when I went back to earthland and all, because he is supposed to be my bodyguard and all. But that doesn't mean I have to be looked after like fine china! And don't even get me started when he was teaching me Eclipse Dragon Slaying. If I got so much as got a scratch when we were training, practise was cancelled for the rest of the day.

"I'm going to miss you Luce." Ryan said as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back immediately, almost instinctively.

"Awe look at the two of you all lovey-dovey. I like your taste in women, son. But then again, of course you got that from me." Anshu, the sun dragon, spoke from the open door way, smirking. The both of us blushed slightly as we parted, making sure to step away from each other. Aparently Anshu found that amusing because he started laughing, his shoulder length red hair covering his eyes as he doubled over. Of all of the dragons, he was probably in my top five as far as favorites go. He always treated me like a kid and not some queen in training. Also, he reminded me of my dad in some way, back when my dad was a tolerable and nice person.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt, take all the time you need. In fact, son, I was actually coming over to see if you wanted to travel to Earthland with Lucy and Acnologia." As soon as Anshu finished speaking, Ryan's eyes light up.

"Really Dad?"

"Well yeah, I thought it was about damn time you left to nest. Everyone else's kid left seventeen years ago. Now I love you son, but it's time to move out. To be honest, I'm kind of getting sick of you." Anshu laughed again only to be hushed by an "oof" as Ryan hug the life out of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ryan cried out as he let go of his father.

"You better go and get packed." I interrupted his happy moment.

"Right, gotta go." Ryan sprinted out of the room, taking down his father in his wake.

"Honestly, where does that boy get all of his energy? I sometimes wonder who he takes after." Anshu rubbed the back of his head.

"I have no idea, but I'd be lying if I said he didn't remind me of someone." I answered him sweatdropping. Anshu laughed again before getting up and shaking my hand.

"Well Lucy, it's been a good three years. Just make sure that son of mine stays out of trouble. God only knows what he'll do once he gets out there." Anshu gave me a rather amused smirk before I saw a light bulb go off in his head, "Oh, right, Visala asked me to give these to you." Anshu put his hand in his pocket and pulled out several limiters. I cradled them in my hands before looking at him curiously, "Don't ask me how she knows, but she said something about each limiter concealing each one of your Dragon Slaying Abilities."

"I see, tell her I said thanks for the hooped earrings. As soon as I pierce my ears ten more times." I muttered the last part under my breath. Unfortunately, Anshu heard every word with his dragon hearing and laughed a big belly laugh.

"I trust you want the last part to stay between the two of us?" He asked humorously.

"Yes. Now get out! I have to change." I pushed Anshu out the door and slammed it in his face. I heard his laughter echo throughout the halls as he walked away. I looked down at my hand and looked at the limiters one more time. Sighing, I placed everything on the bed, limiters and all, trying to accomplish everything one step at a time. I took out my heart earring and set them on the bed, switching them out for the star earrings that Visala gave me. They were just like my heart earrings only with little stars instead. Next I slide the gold bracelet onto my arm. I could already feel myself weaken slightly with the loss of some of my magic. It was weird, I could tell which of my magics was being suppressed, it was my celestial, earth, metal, poison, lightning and gem dragon slaying magics. I put on the blue gemmed steel ring (water,ice) on my left middle finger and the red gemmed steel ring (fire and sun) on my right index finger. After I put on the gold chained necklace (eclipse and shadow) and the ear cuff (demon and ghost), I was stuck with the fact that that I had two more earrings to put in and I didn't have two additional piercings. Guess I would have to make them. I slide my blue ring off and using some ice magic, I created a sharp pick. Standing in front of a mirror, I slowly slid the pick into my ear, lopped an earring in my new hole (Time and Space), and used sky magic to heal it. Doing the same thing again (Sky and White), I ran into the dilemma that my sky magic was sealed and I couldn't heal my last hole. Acnologia was gonna F. R. E. A. K!

"Lucy are you done dressing." Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"No, not yet." I scrambled to get ready, throwing on the v-neck black shirt, dark purple cardigan, and beige shorts. Trying to dab up the blood with my fingers, I put some pieces of blond hair trying to hide the blood on my ears. Stabbing my feet into my brown travel boots and jamming my blue ring onto my finger, I opened the door and was greeted by a concerned Acnologia. Great, if this has him concerned...

"What took you so long, Lucy? Did you stub your toe on the bedpost? Did you prick yourself on one of the earring studs? You're not bleeding are you?" I sweatdropped as Acnologia went off on a rant. It got worse when he grabbed my head and began to do an inspection. When he noticed the dry blood on my ears, well, imagine your dad discovering you lost your virginity to some undesirable and then not only are you going to run away with said undesirable, you also put a dog collar on your son when you have one, and now he's holding your son. If you can picture your dad's face, then you got Acnologia's down to a T.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL EARS?!" Acnologia shouted in my face when he discovered my additional piercings.

"I pierced them." I stated as I deadpanned.

"HOLY LAYLA! YOUR FACE IS RUINED!"

"Who's face is ruined?" Ryan rounded the corner with a small backpack strapped over his shoulder.

"Her face! Look at it!" Acnologia pinched my cheeks together, giving me fish lips, and shoved my face in Ryan's.

"Hey, you pierced your ears." Ryan pointed out.

"Ep. Visapa gav em uh me." I spoke through my fish lips.

"What did you say?" Ryan asked, generally confused.

"Mi sad," I struggled out of Acnologia's grip and massaged my cheeks, "Visala gave them to me. Since I don't really use my dragon slaying magic, she thought it would be a good idea to have me put limiters on instead of coming of "stronger" than I actually "am". Make sense?" Ryan nodded at my question, Acnologia on the other hand, was less than pleased. In fact, as soon as I was done speaking, Acnologia ran out of the room like a road runner, heading towards the Royal Banquet Hall, where we would say our goodbyes.

"Acky, wait up!" I shouted after him, as Ryan and I gave chase, my suitcase hitting my thighs as I ran after him. By the time that the two of us made it to the Banquet Hall, Acnologia was have a one sided screaming match with everyone there.

"And now that she lost her ability to heal herself, her ears will be scarred for life! LIFE!"

"Grandine?" I sighed as I approached the Sky Dragon. The woman nodded before using some of her magic to heal the piercing so that all that was left was some gentle holes in my ears.

"I'm so sorry about this Visala." I spoke up.

"No problem dear, he's just protective." Visala dismissed Acnologia lightly as she walked around to face me, "But before you leave, there is something that I want to give to you." With that, Visala handed me a old looking black book. Out of curiosity, I began to flip through the pages, I noticed various amounts of magic circles, people, and one of the doctor drawing of a human body.

"Your mother was the last of her kind before you. You have the power to summon spirits who aren't part of the Spirit World. They are called Epic Heroes. For three years I have taught you every lost celestial spell, and dragon slaying. But this is something that I can't teach you. It is something that you must learn for yourself. But I have no worries, I am sure that you will be successful." I nodded as tears appeared in my eyes, "I also wanted to give you these." Visala handed me a closed fist and I opened my hand to receive whatever she wanted to give me. I ended up opening both hands because of the amount I felt poured into it. When Visala moved her hand away, I could see that in my hands were seventeen beautifully designed keys.

"I talked to the Spirit King, and he allowed me to create these keys so that we can always be in touch." She explained. I nodded carefully before I was overtaken by sadness. I may have seventeen new keys, but I still missed Aquarius.

"I also asked the Spirit King if I could give you this." Visala placed a new golden key on top of all of the others. My eyes widened in recognition and I looked up at my former teacher with wonder.

"Come on Lucy, it's not that impressive. She is the Shadow Queen in the Spirit World." Anshu spoke up, earning a glare from the Spirit Queen. I took the argument about to unfold as a way to attach my new keys to my new utility. Before tucking the book into the front pouch of my suitcase. Then I cleared my throat.

"Well, I think that Ryan, Acnologia and I better get going." I said before walking over to a portal that would take me to my destination. The two males followed after me and we all waved before walking through the portal to our new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, but like I said before, junior year is a bitch. I've been more focused on grades than writing for you guys. But Thanks Giving Break is around the corner so hopefully I can really sit down and write. Hang in there guys!**

* * *

Dear Mom,

I often wondered what happened in the tower. Natsu and Erza never talked about it. Neither did her childhood friends, when they were around. I suppose it was something that didn't need to be discussed, that is was a silent conversation that was held once and never again. The only thing that I even heard about it was "Promise!" that Natsu wailed at her. Even though he wasn't apart of the scene, Gray seemed to understand better than I. I guess if you have known someone forever, you don't need to talk out loud to understand what someone is trying to say. So the event was dropped, without any protest from the three while Juvia and I got closer to each other. I even offered to give her a makeover. I gave a really cute, short hair cut and got her out of the dark blue robe. Now at least she had a chance with Gray. I wonder what will happen we go back, what adventure will await us.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Ah, you never realize how much you miss the forest air until you stay in the Dragon World for three years." I sighed as I took multiple breaths of air. I closed my eyes for a second and took in the sounds of the forest. I felt an arm wrap around my neck and I opened my eyes fast enough to see a flash of a camera going off. I let out a sigh as Ryan started taking photos of the forest like a damn tourist. Ryan then made the mistake of taking a picture of Acnologia, which earned him a broken camera underfoot. I let out a giggle at the desperate look on Ryan's face, before patting him on the back.

"Don't worry, Ri, we'll get you another one once we reach a town." I spoke reassuringly towards him before shooting Acnologia a look that said 'don't break the next one.'

" _Really?_ " Ryan sniffled.

"Yes of course we will." Acnologia spoke up, "As soon as Lucy tells us what town we are going to, provided that we get there of course."

"Judging on where we are now, I would say that the closest town is Onibus. It normally would take about three hours to walk, but..." I picked through my keys until I found the one I desired, "...this should make things easier." I held the key out in front of me and chanted, "Open, gate of the Charioteer: Auriga!" The sound similar to that of a doorbell echoed throughout the forest as an old man appeared before me. He is dressed in a full suit, including white gloves, with his white hair combed back. His large white mustache extends out from his face and he is wearing a monocle on his right eye. Over the last few years in the Dragon World, I had made a contract with Auriga.

"What is it that you require Miss Lucy?" Auriga spoke as he took a deep bow.

"Do you think you could drive us to Onibus please, Auriga?"

"It would be a pleasure Miss Lucy." With a giant poof, he was gone, and in his place stood a wooden carriage with a magnificent black steed.

"Please get in Miss Lucy." The black stallion whinnied.

"Thank you Auriga." I said as I boarded the carriage. Ryan and Acnologia entered behind me and chose to sit across from me. As soon as Acnologia shut the door, Auriga took off in a steady trot. I stared out at the moving trees before a thought formed in my head.

"Acky?" I turned to look at my dragon guardian.

"Hmm?" Acnologia responded at he turned his head from the window, to look at me.

"I was wondering... what are we going to do about your name?"

"What about it?" Acnologia asked in a half interested tone.

"Seriously dude?" Ryan asked, joining the conversation, "People think of you as the villain of the story. Whether you're human or not doesn't matter. You're still the dragon that terrorized people for years."

"But I was under the influence of Zeref and my grief!" Acnologia protested.

"Do you think people give a rat's ass?" Ryan countered. The black haired man mumbled something as he turned back to the window.

"Acky." I said softly. Acnologia slowly turned back to face me, his facial expression making it clear that he was upset, "We don't blame you for what happened, we know it isn't your fault, we know you want to redeem yourself. But right now, that can't happen. Your name is too tainted. If you take on another name, prove who you are, and then reveal yourself, chances are that people will stop and listen to who you want to be." I flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah dude, we known how the bad guys are just by lookin at 'em." Ryan said as he placed his hand on Acnologia's shoulder.

"Do not be discouraged Mr. Acnologia." Auriga's voice resonated throughout the carriage, "For it is those who see the real you that is worth keeping around. The one's who are quick to judge don't deserve to know who you really are."

"Listen to the man... er horse... thing," Ryan sweatdropped trying to figure out what to call Auriga, "He's had thousands of years to figure these sort of things out."

"A suppose it would be nice to start fresh hmmmm..." Acnologia quickly lost himself in thought for the next 10 minutes, all that we heard from him was an occasional mutter. As we approach Onibus, Ryan and I suddenly hear a shout.

"I got it!" Acnologia practically screamed, causing Ryan and I to nearly jump in shock.

"Got what dude?" Ryan asked as I was trying to slow down my heart rate.

"I know what my new name will be. From now on I will be known to the outside world as Achilles Logal."

"Why that?" I finally managed to speak without wheezing.

"Because Achilles was an ancient hero in Greek mythology and Logal because that is technically the last part of my name." Acnologia couldn't have looked more proud of himself.

"So basically, you're naming yourself after the hero that pricked his heel and died because he's old, like you, and because your last name couldn't possibly give you away." Ryan deducted sarcastically. Acnologia didn't need to reply, his full on glare was enough to get the message across to Ryan.

"I think Achilles Logal is a fine name." Auriga said causing the newly named Achilles to give the bright scarlet haired man a smirk.

"You can stop here Auriga, we can walk the rest of the way into town." I opened up the window so that I could speak to my spirit clearly.

"If that is what you wish Lucy." Auriga slowly came to stop. Opening the door, I was the first one to exit the carriage, stretching my muscles in the process. After Ryan and Acnologia had gotten out, Auriga returned to his human form.

"Thanks for the ride Auriga." I waved.

"Any time Miss Lucy." Auriga said with a bow before disappearing.

"So, Luce, where are we going from here?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Onibus doesn't have any local guilds, so this would be a perfect opportunity to offer our services to those who need our help." I started walking toward the town entrance.

"When are we going to head back the Magnolia and Fairy Tail?" Acnologia asked as he fell into step next to me.

"We're not." I said in a tone that clearly indicated that that part of the conversation was over. I led my friends to the local bar. Every mage for hire knows that if you want to find a job, find a bar. The bell by the door tinkled as I opened the door and stepped in, followed by Acnologia and Ryan.

"How can I help you?" A young female bartender asked innocently.

"Hi, are there anyone that has put in a job request, we are a group of independent mages that are looking for a job." I leaned over the bar as I spoke to her.

"I think we have some in the back, let me go grab them." I took a seat as the bartender left the room, signaling for my male partners to do the same. After a few minutes, the bell tinkled again followed by a slam of the door. I tried to look at who had entered out of the corner of my eye, but all I could determine was that they were male and there were five of them.

"Sorry it took me so long but I was able to find-" The bartender stopped short as she noticed her new customers. I felt myself naturally tense up as I saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Hey doll, sorry if we are interuptin' somfin but we just here to collect ar dues." The obviously head thug spoke up. The bartender reached down under the counter and pulled out a small package. Timidly, she held it out at arm's reach and slightly flinched when he snapped it out of her hands. He ripped open the package and counted the jewels inside before turning to look at her.

"This isn't the amount we agreed on doll."

"I-I'm sorry but business was slow this month but I p-promise to pay i-it b-b-back next month." The girl stuttered.

"That ain't no good dollface. Look's like w'll hav tu make an ex'mple of yus." The men behind him giggled evilly as the all reached for her. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey morons!" I spoke, not looking at them. The five men all turned to look at me, noticing my presence for the first time.

"You should treat a lady with more respect." I hissed, looking them all dead in the eye, "Instead of relying on others to make money, maybe you should get off of your lazy ass and do it yourself."

"Just who the hell do yus think yus are bitch?" The head thug asked.

"The one who is going to kick your ass." I growled. The room got quiet for a moment before the head guy started laughing.

"I lik mi gurls fiesty." He grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. I continued to glare at him as his lips reached for mine. Suddenly a hand slapped itself over his face and pushed him back.

"Get your hands off of her you filthy son of a bitch." Acnologia growled as he and Ryan stood protectively by my sides.

"What did yus call mi?"

"You heard him, dude. And while you're at it, learn some proper english." Ryan shook his fist like he wanted to ignite it with his magic, but I placed a hand on his shoulder and silently conveyed a message not to burn down the bar.

"That's it, not nobody insults mi and mi boyz. Get'em guyz." The five men charged at us, but in less that a wag of a dog's tail we had them on their back, unconcious.

"Thank you very much." The girl said.

"No, prob. I hate to be a bother, but could we have those job requests and directions to the nearest Rune Knight's station?" I said sweetly as Ryan and Acnologia began to heave the thugs on one shoulder and hold the other one under their arms.

"Of course, it is the least I could do." She handed me a stack of papers that I placed under my arm and directions. I walked over to the last thug and started to drag him by his shirt. I pushed open the door with my body and used the dragged body to keep it open for my comrades.

"I think people are staring at us." Ryan observed as we made our way down one of the streets.

"Na, it's all in your head Ry." I said as I continued to march on, oblivious to the whispering all around me.

"No, they are definitely looking at us." Ryan concluded.

"Don't be silly Ry, why would they look at us. There are plenty of other things to look at." I grinned.

"You really are oblivious aren't you." Ryan muttered quietly.

"What did you say, I didn't catch all of that." Just because I wear my limiters doesn't mean that I didn't retain some of my dragon senses.

"Nothing." Ryan quickly dismissed me and the topic was dropped. After a few more seconds, the Rune Knight's building came into view. The door opened automatically as we came to stand before it.

"Fancy." I spoke aloud as I entered the building. I was surprised to find several of the knights inside all gaping at me. Jeez, you would think with all of the job requests out there this would be a normal phenomenon. I threw the thug in front of the nearest knight.

"Hey guys." I flashed them a smile to show that I was a friendly person, "We found these guys about to rob a sweet little girl so we beat them up. Apparently it was a normal occurrence and we thought is necessary to intervene." Ryan and Acnologia dropped the people that they were carrying next to where I had thrown mine.

"So we'll be going now." I turned to leave and Ryan and Acnologia followed me. The doors had opened and we were about to step out when we were stopped.

"Lucy?" A familiar male voice asked. Out of curiosity, I turned around to see who it was.

"Mest is that you? You've changed over the last couple of years." I walked over to the rune knight. His hair was longer and he was wearing a dark high-collared, fur trimmed, form-fitting muscle shirt with leopard print around the collar and clavicle areas, simple jeans with a black stripe going up the side of either pant leg, a simple belt, and black shoes. His Fairy Tail mark is on his right shoulder, in black, which to some degree reminds me of a certain iron dragon slayer. To be honest, I had often wondered why Makarov would send someone to infiltrate the magic council, but that was neither here nor there.

"I could say the same thing about you Lucy." He was right, I had changed. My hair was now lighter from all of the training I had endured and about mid back length. My eye color, although in my limited state, was still brown but now it swirled with much magical knowledge. My bust size had shrunk from a double D to barely a D cup, much to my relief. Boobs are heavy and it's difficult to move quickly with all of that extra weight. And toned muscles now made up most of my body.

"Three years of training will do that to ya Mest. But what about you? I haven't seen you since the end of Tartarus. How is life been treating you?" I asked, excited to catch up with an old friend.

"Very well, I have become to head of the magic council. So now Fairy Tail has at least one friend in the council." Mest made a gesture to his guild mark while I bust out laughing. It was true that Fairy Tail could use all the help that it could get.

"Speaking of friends, would you care to introduce me to the men behind you."

"Oh them." I turned around to face my forgotten friends, "The redhead is Ryan Chalek, and the one in black is Acno- I mean Achilles Logal. They're my new travelling companions. Right now we are currently looking for some job requests, but I think we will be good for a while." I waved the stack of papers in front of my face. Mest nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you are in need of some work, I have one for you, if you would like. Why don't you write it on the back of one these sheets here so I remember." I flipped one of the job requests over. Nodding, Mest took out a sheet of paper and began to scribble on it. After he finished, he handed to sheet of paper back to me. I felt my eyes nearly pop out of my skull as I read the words on the sheet.

"Do you... um... want to talk about this now? I don't think it is something that can wait."

"Sure, I know a cafe around here that serves some good food."

"Sounds like a plan, alright Ry, Acky, let's go." I fist bumped at the idea of food. Mest and I left the building, leaving Ryan and Acnologia to catch up.

* * *

"So are you going to explain why you wrote this, or are you going to keep us waiting?" I asked as I waved the sheet of paper around.

"Here's the thing. Lucy do you remember when we beat Tartarus and we destroyed Face?" I nodded in grim remembrance, "Well we were wrong. While the dragons managed to destroy some of Face, I discovered that Zeref had absorbed the rest of it. Not only can he now release Face as a spell over all of Earthland, he has also managed to restore Tartarus and demons who were apart of it." I felt myself tense up as Mest spoke. All of the sacrifices that had been made on that day seemed like they had been in vain. I looked across at Acnologia to see that he was scowling, probably at himself for Tartarus had not been his finest hour.

"Not only that, but I discovered that the Zeref Natsu faced off was only part of the horrid black wizard. Apparently there are eight in total, and each time you defeat one, the others get stronger so that eventually when you are left with one part left, you have been left with all of Zeref."

"So you mean each time we defeat him, we are really returning that part of him to his original self." I deduced as I closed my eyes, thinking about what to do in the situation that was being revealed.

"Exactly." Mest nodded. We all hushed for a minute as a waiter came with our drinks. It was only after he left did we pick up our conversation again.

"So what's the plan of action then?" Ryan asked.

"I want you three to immerse yourselves with Zeref and his New Tartarus. I think it would be wise if you create a dark guild that is strong enough to earn Zeref's trust and therefore, find out what his plans are. When you find him at his weakest, strike and destroy one part of him. If you can destroy seven of his parts, then I can convince Fiore to stand behind you guys in destroying Zeref once and for all."

"Are you sure I am right for the job, Mest?" I asked, "I'm not exactly evil."

"No, but you do want revenge." Mest concluded.

"On what?"

"Fairy Tail. They "betrayed you" after all." Mest made sure to put air quotes around the words betrayed and you. I nodded at his meaning before my mind began to groan. Just how THE HELL what I gonna pull THIS off?


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers,**

 **If you have yet to notice, I have changed the title. Naming my OC guild Black God didn't cut it for me anymore. I mean that sounds like a dark guild not a dark guild in disguise that is really a legal guild. Also, I changed the cover. My friend xXthedragonriderXx did it for me, she is amazing and I love her so go check her out, she is a very good writer.**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner like I promise, but all of my teachers gave homework over Thanksgiving Break. Also, I won't be able to update for three weeks because this is the crunch time before finals. But afterwords, I have two weeks to write like there is no tomorrow!**

 **One more thing, this is really a filler chapter, so it might be a little shorter. But after this chapter, shit gets real people. A guild will form, there will be character back stories, and a bad ass showdown will be set in motion. So get ready to be at the edge of your seats... after this chapter.**

 **With love,**

 **Gdreamwriter**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need one? It's not like I own Fairy Tail otherwise people would be together and shit would go down.**

* * *

Dear Mom,

After a successful vacation turned save the world from Jellal, the five of us returned to Fairy Tail. There we were confronted by the guild being fully restored... with a pool room. And a shop. And figures of Team Natsu. Not only that, but Juvia and I reconnected in a scary stay-away-from-my-man sort of way. And I got to meet the famous Gajeel Redfox. I was surprised to learn that he's not as bad as he seems to be. I think that I am his first friend here in Fairy Tail. Which everyone thinks is weird because he did attack me and all, but he was just doing his job. What people don't know, hell I don't think he even knows, is that he is actually a really sweet person deep down. But anyway, Mirajane was singing us a welcome back song when Gajeel stepped on Natsu's foot and the two of them started an all out guild war!

The next day was probably not my best. I wanted the attention of a reporter for Sorcerer Weekly and when he didn't give it to me (Wow that sounds bratty) I changed into a bunny suit. Not one of the smartest things that I have done Mom. Thank God Gajeel stepped in and starting singing. I mean he was soooooo bad that it was not funny in one of those roll-on-the-floor laughable ways, if that makes any sense. But what has disturbed me the most over the past couple of days has to be Laxus. I don't know if I should be mad, sad, or forgiving him. Clearly the man loved Fairy Tail with all of his heart or else Fairy Law would have destroyed us all. I mean, it was easy to forgive his friends, why can't we do the same for him? In his own blurred way, he cared for it. Sure he went about it the wrong way, but... I guess one of the real reasons I advocate for him so much is that I saw him cry at the Fantasia Parade when everyone one in Fairy Tail raised their fingers in a backwards L. After much probing, I would later discover that he was the one who came up with it. It means "I will always be with you and I will always watch over you." When I saw him cry, I just knew in my heart that the Laxus I had seen moments before was not the real him, that he regretted his actions. I sent him a smile to show that he was forgiven, but I'm not sure if he saw it.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I looked out of the train window. Today I would be returning to the mansion where I grew up. Ry, Acky, and I managed to finish all of the job request and collect all of the money. I was surprised by how nice it was to be able to collect ALL of the reward money. 50 request later, we had managed to collect 2.5 million Js. I couldn't think of a place to build a guild hall, so I went to Mest and asked if he could lend me 5 mil more so I could repurchase the Heartfilia Estate. My reasoning behind it was so that I could offer room and board to members, a kitchen, a training area, an office for myself, and a meeting hall of any and all dark guilds. AND we now officially have a name, Ryan suggested it. He said that we should call ourselves the Fallen Angel guild. His reasoning; Fallen Angels were considered demons in religious terms, so what better to infiltrate a dark guild when you are calling yourselves demons. I also got in touch with a couple of old friends who I met along my missions for Fairy Tail. They were shocked that I asked if they wanted to join a dark guild, but agreed to hear me out. As I sat there, my mind began to raise with questions. How do I perform promotional exams? How am I going to get job requests? It's not like we are the good guys... we have to do all of the ugly ones. What should the guild mark be? How do I get Zeref's attention? How do I actually become a dark mage? I've never really done anything evil in my life.

I sighed and opened up the book that Visala had given me. Starting at the beginning, I began to read through the history of the magic. So epic hero summoning magic was the closest form of celestial to the one magic. The rule typically was one spirit per mage because the spirit does not have a place to return to. Artifacts were used to summon them. Some spirits pledged loyalty to a family. Spirits can choose to become human at the end of contract. Each spirit has a unique hidden ability that can be only brought out by the master. Spirits often referred to themselves as servants.

I looked up in thought and, out of habit, turned to look at my friends. I felt myself sweatdrop as I watched both of them peel over, faced green. Geez, they didn't have this problem when I summoned Auriga. But maybe that was because he put some sort of magic on it. I let my hand drop to my stomach and I frowned, rubbing it. My stomach wasn't feeling to hot either but as long as I wasn't focused on that, then it didn't bother me. I wonder why? Maybe it has something to do with the limiters. No dragon slaying magic, the unpleasant feelings went away also.

Seeing that there was nothing I could do for them without my magic, and I really didn't want to unleash it in such close quarters, I went back to my book. Everything I read so far seems pretty typical, nothing unusual. Skipping the rest of the history, I went to the summoning part. I looked at the magic circle surrounding the person in the diagram. It seemed similar to a celestial magic circle but only the color was dark gold, not that yellow gold that current celestial magic possessed. The summoning stance was the same, save the key. One thing that I found to be weird was the tattoo on the summoner's right hand. At first I thought it was a guild mark, but that wouldn't be relevant in a magic book. I turned the page and saw a picture of the tattoo close up; it was fancy tribal designs, tree disconnected lines that swirled decoratively around the back of the hand. Looking at the picture next to it, I noticed that one of the lines was missing. Reading the caption underneath, I discovered that all of the spirits had free will to do whatever they wanted. However, there were three instances where the master can force a spirit to follow their command. It also served as a validation of contract. If all three of the "command seals" were used, then the contract was terminated.

Sighing, I closed the book. It would have been nice if Vasala could have included some of these artifacts needed to summon a few. I have to many things to do than to worry about the preparation needed to summoning some spirit that I didn't know, what their powers were, and if they would even like me.

"Attention all passengers, we are now stopping at Magnolia Station. Attention all passengers, we are now stopping at Magnolia Station. All those who wish to depart, please collect your belongings at this time. The next stop will be Hargeon Station." One of the hostess of the train spoke over the intercom. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! This is NOT happening right now! What if a member of Fairy Tail gets on the train and notices me! Or worse! A dragon slayer notices my scent. I dropped everything that I was doing and ducked under the seat that Ryan and Acnologia bent over.

I silently prayed to any god that would listen, to please NOT send a member of Fairy Tail on this train. Unfortunately, they must have all been busy because my prayers were unheard. My dragon ears picked up three familiar voices standing outside. Quickly outweighing the negatives, I removed the earring that confiscated my sky dragon slayer magic and quickly cast a Troia spell. Replacing the earring, I took the chance to inform Ryan and Acnologia on the events that were about to unfold.

"Listen you to," I whispered from under the seat, "Three members of Fairy Tail are about to board this train. Do NOT let them on to me, you hear?" I stuck my head out to see them nod before ducking behind the seat again.

* * *

Ryan's POV

Geez, Lucy sure is worked up. But I guess I understand why she wouldn't want them to see her. I picked up the ipod (They have ipods and iphones, deal with it) that I had bought in Onibus and began to play angry birds. (they have that too!) Acnologia simply pulled out a mystery book that he had bought at a second hand book shop.

"Hey guys, what do you think the mission will be?" I heard a voice. I looked up to see a pink haired boy sit down next to a redhead in armor with a black haired boy in a white jacket and a blue cat sitting across from them.

"I don't know flamebrain, you picked it out remember?" The blacked haired boy replied. The train started to move and immediately the pink haired boy looked like he was going to be sick.

"How lame." The other boy said as he looked out the window.

"That isn't nice Gray." The redhead spoke up for the first time, "Natsu is only like this because of his magic. I doubt you would be so quick to judge if YOUR magic gave you a weak stomach." I felt a hand reach out and grip my ankle, clearly Lucy knew these guys pretty well and she was trying to communicate that. I watched as the redhead punched the boy named Natsu in the gut and he passed out. The one named Gray continued to stare out the window, but clearly he was uncomfortable. The redhead apparently notice I was staring because she turned to look at me.

"Sorry if we are causing a disturbance. My friend here," She gestured toward Natsu, "doesn't really do well with moving vehicles, we always knock him out, it is better that way. I'm Erza Scarlet, a mage from Fairy Tail." Erza introduced herself.

"My name is Ryan Chalek and the guy sitting next to me is Achilles Logal. We're mages also. I used sun magic and Achilles uses Eclipse Magic." When I introduced Acnologia, he put down his book and smiled at Erza, the cat, and Gray, who had turned away from the window once Erza introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I am a requip mage, my friend across from me is an ice mage, and the one on my lap is a Fire Dragon Slayer. What guild do you belong to?" She asked out of blatant curiosity.

"We don't. But a friend of mine is starting a guild and she asked if we wanted to join. Achilles and I are going to check it out." A sharp pinch on my heel told me to be careful about my next words.

"I see. Who is your friend?" Damn, this Erza person is getting a little too nosy. I better say something quick and call it quits.

"We call her Star. She practices Celestial Magic." As soon as I said the type of magic Lucy used, one of two things happened. The first being Lucy pinched one of the main nerves in my food, causing such pain that I visibly winced. But Erza didn't notice because the second thing that happened was that Erza and Gray became very quiet.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I peaked out from under the train to see Erza looking down at Natsu solemnly while Gray was staring out the window, his shoulders slumped. Happy looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something I shouldn't have?" I heard Ryan ask.

"It's not that." I heard Gray speak up. His voice had gotten deeper.

"Then what seems to be the matter? There seems to be a negative feeling throughout the air that is distracting me from my reading." Acnologia spoke up with a cold and distant air. I reached over to squeeze his leg to warn him not to go all crazy loco on them.

""We had a friend who was a celestial mage." Erza said, "She left three years ago."

"What happened?" I heard Ryan asked shortly. I tensed up at the unpleasant memories. Ryan and Acnologia knew what happened because I told them when I first got to the Dragon Realm. But they couldn't just say that they knew what happened. Once Erza struck up a conversation, it was game over. God, how am I going to even get out of here?

"A series of events occurred that made her think that she would be better off elsewhere." Gray said. Series of events! Bull shit! I wanted to jump up and smack Gray across the face. He made it sound like he had nothing to do with my leaving. I guess he can't say that Fairy Tail forgot about one of their own. It would be "bad for business." God that makes me mad.

"It's our fault really." He continued. Alright Gray, let's see if you can redeem yourself, "We were so excited about the returning of someone who had been dead for several years, that we forgot about her. It's no excuse though. I wish I had a chance to tell her that. We always look for her when we go on our missions, but without much luck. I just wish..." Gray trailed off as he stared, out the window, off into space. I forgive you Gray. I let go of the legs of both Ryan and Acnologia. I could feel genuine remorse coming from my old team mate, minus Natsu but he was unconscious.

"I am sure that she feels your genuine remorse. It is hard not to. But you know the saying 'it's a small world.' I am sure that she will turn up eventually, and when she does then I am sure that she will be ready to listen to you." I wasn't sure if Acnologia was trying to be comforting to them or not. I was sure that he would try to mentally decapitate them, "Think about it this way; she is simply not ready to reveal herself to you. She is still training to be stronger, still healing for your betrayal. Don't try to seek her out, because when she is ready, she will come to you. And that is how you will know she is ready to forgive you. So have faith, because I am sure she will eventually." Acnologia smiled at Gray and Erza who had turned to look at him, mouths dropping.

"I see." Erza said after a while, closing her eyes and smiling, "I have not thought about it. Although the thought of Lucy one day forgiving us... it makes me happy." I smiled to myself as I got comfortable on the floor. A comfortable silence lapsed between the mages above me. Then I had a recurring thought. How the hell am I going to get out of here? In the heat of the moment, I grabbed Virgo's key, the one spirit I knew could have helped me.

"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" I chanted softly.

"Yes Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Could you take me to the next cart over and in a disguise please?" I whispered.

"Of course Princess." In a flash I was in the train car behind mine. I walked up to the door that separated my cart from my friends. I looked at myself in the window and discovered that I now had purple hair and blue eyes. My clothing stayed the same though. I still had my dark purple cardigan and beige shorts. My once plain black v-neck t-shirt now had the words "Good morning, I see the assassins have failed" and my earrings were now more noticeable. Taking a deep breath, I opened the adjoining door, walked in, and took a seat next to my friends.

"Hey Star, what took you so long?" Ryan asked with a weak chuckle.

"Sorry, the line for the bathroom was long enough to wrap around the entire train." I said with a chuckle as I sat down before 'I noticed that Erza and Gray were looking at me,' "Oh, hey. My name is Star, I hope my comrades haven't been bothering you. The redhead tends to be slightly annoying." I reached across and shook their hands, before fully settling myself.

"Your friend Ryan tells us that you are starting a guild." Erza said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm super excited!" I said with a giggle, "I can't wait to meet all sorts of new people." But then I frowned, "But I'm also nervous. How do I get the guild up and running. I mean, how do I get people to submit job requests to us? That is something that is weighing on my mind."

"I am afraid that I do not know about starting a guild, so I regret that I cannot be of much help." Erza said with a small bow of her head.

"Don't worry about it." I waved my hand as a way to brush off her concerns, "I'm sure everything will fall right into place, at least that is what I think."

For the rest of the train ride to Hargeon, the five of us talked and laughed. Happy had fallen asleep on Natsu's shoulder, which was kind of cute in a way. I almost forgot how much I missed having them around, talking and laughing. Part of me wished things could go back to the way they were, but that was impossible. I mean, I'm about to open up a dark guild! It really is too bad that we won't be doing any missions for a while. I wish that I could wear their guildmark again, I almost regret removing it two years ago. But I will cherish the moment that I with them have right here, right now.


End file.
